


Hold On, Little One

by taurenyavanna



Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ani, Domestic Fluff, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan is Anakin's dad, PIGGYBACK-RIDES!!!!, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/taurenyavanna
Summary: First time Anakin crashes a speeder. Obi-Wan was not amused. A lecture ensues.*eventual fluff ofc bc seriously who even am i anymore if i dont have FLUFF* (half-crack because of the nickname i guess)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: tales of obi-dad kenobi and babykin skywalker [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 151





	Hold On, Little One

**Author's Note:**

> nonstop thermochem + inability to sleep bc typhoon winds are terrifiying --> a fluffy, impulsively-writen fic est. 4 am lol
> 
> let's just pretend twelve year old padawans are allowed to test drive like student drivers sjdhsjd

“Anakin,”Obi-Wan began, frustration already laced with his voice as he looked down at his guilty padawan. “I specifically told you to slow down! This is not a podrace, my young padawan. There are certain traffic rules you must adhere to when driving your speeder.” 

Silence. 

“Do you understand me, young one?” Obi-Wan asked when no response came from Anakin. Obi-Wan heaved a sigh and laid a gentle hand on Anakin’s shoulder, hating how much his padawan slumped at the reproving gaze Obi-Wan was giving him. 

As much as he did not want to upset Anakin, he has to learn his lesson. He was actually lucky the boy wasn’t arguing back at him as he always does. Instead, the boy bowed his head in submission as guilt evidently emanated from Anakin. 

Obi-Wan should’ve known better than allowing his barely twelve year-old padawan to take over the wheels. Obi-Wan was terribly exhausted, and Anakin volunteered to steer them through the skylines of Coruscant so Obi-Wan could try to rest for a while. Obi-Wan agreed, albeit hesitantly but trusts the boy to get them through the short distance to where the Temple lay.

How wrong had he been. 

Albeit well-intentioned, Anakin eventually forgot to not let his excitement take over his mind. Obi-Wan ended up waking with a sharp pang on his chest, and to a crashing sound of metal creaking violently accompanied by the frantic beeping of the speeder as the smoke hissed off of the engine. 

Heart racing, he turned to his padawan who had been staring at the wheel the entire time. Anakin then slowly shifted his gaze to Obi-Wan’s, a sheepish smile plastered on his face. 

Oh, this boy was going to be the death of him. 

Especially when said boy came across a kriffing Dug akin to his podrace competitor in Tatooine all those years ago on Boonta Eve and somehow got himself racing.

Despite Anakin’s remarkable affinity to piloting and mechanics, and his commendable progress over the years of his apprenticeship, the boy has yet to practice control, discipline, and compliance. As well as humility, for the matter -- for a Jedi does not undeliberately jump onto a speeder and exceed the maximum speed limits to the extremes just to assert dominance. 

And Obi-Wan made it known to his padawan as they ventured off to the temple by foot. 

Wanting to not cause any more trouble than they already had, Obi-Wan decided to cross the considerably short distance to the Temple by walking. This, however, could also present a sufficient time to lecture the boy on his recklessness, impulsiveness, and total disregard of the consequences of his actions without Anakin running off to his room.

Anakin walked behind him, answering with a “yes master” and “sorry master” occasionally but kept his existing retaliations behind his mouth, Obi-Wan reckons. 

Sorry or not, the boy would have to suffer through two more hours of additional meditation everyday and would be banned from further use of speeders until Obi-Wan deems him responsible for it. 

Normally, Anakin would complain how unfair it was for Obi-Wan to constantly use Anakin’s greatest enemy to punish him whenever he “kriffs up,” or so his padawan says. However, the response he received was nothing more than a mere whimper, followed by a groan that is not of indignance but of pain. 

Obi-Wan halted in his steps and swiftly turned to his padawan. Now that he’s taken a good look at Anakin, he cursed himself for not noticing the boy’s injuries a lot sooner. And for initiating a walk to the temple when they could’ve just gotten in an air taxi or on one of the police droids’ speeder.

“What in the blazes?!” He exclaimed, taking Anakin’s hand into his as he knelt down before his padawan. “I see you’ve taken after my dislike of healers, Ani.” He said, frustration coursing through his voice as he remembered the boy denying himself to get checked by a medic.

Because it was true, Anakin’s developed a distaste for the halls of healing just as Obi-Wan had. It would’ve amused him, but seeing the same attitude Obi-Wan himself possessed on his padawan turned out to be something Obi-Wan did not like. At all. 

Because seeing Anakin hurt, and valiantly yet foolishly enduring the pain just to avoid medical attention because of a false sense of strength that he can endure, is like being pierced with many poisonous daggers repeatedly. 

All the more when Obi-Wan remembers that Anakin’s false sense of resiliency was rooted from the horrors of slavery.

He sighed, taking in the boy and his injuries. Anakin had obtained scrapes and wounds on his knees and legs, hence the limping. Other than that, Anakin seemed to be fine; much to Obi-Wan’s relief. 

Clicking his tongue, he carefully hoisted the boy in his arms who was still small for his age and scurried off to the nearest elevation by the senate wall and gently sat the boy on it. Anakin’s hand remained on his shoulder as Obi-Wan rummaged through his utility belt for disinfectants to clean the wounds and some bacta patches. 

Fortunately, two years of parenting Anakin Skywalker has provided him with the knowledge to ALWAYS bring a med kit whenever his padawan was concerned. 

He bent down to Anakin’s legs and almost winced at the angry bruises, scars, and bleeding wounds that infested his padawan. “This is why I don’t want you to get as reckless as you were, little one. Look at what happened to you.” He reprimands, a little softer now, as he tended to the boy’s various wounds.

“I’m not going to die, master. I’ve had worse.” 

“Which is not a sufficient reason for you to deny the help you need.” Obi-Wan supplied, meeting the boy’s defiant gaze with his concerned one. “Or to go _looking_ for trouble.

"Please, listen to me, dear one. _Do not_ ever do this again.” He pleaded, and that snapped the indignant gaze out of his padawan’s eyes. 

Anakin nodded, and Obi-Wan offered him a kind smile at the easy submission. What has gotten into this boy?

“There, all patched up.”

Anakin smiled, “Thanks, master.” 

“Now, come on. We’ve to be back at the temple before night falls.” Obi-Wan suggested, then started to move towards Anakin intending to carry the boy back to the temple. But Anakin raised his palms, prompting Obi-Wan to stop. 

Obi-Wan raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his padawan, who was quick to read the expression and supply an answer, “I’m not a baby anymore, master. I can walk.”

Obi-Wan sighed, a smile still firmly gracing his lips. He shook his head in fond exasperation, remembering the “Kenobaby” debacle where Quinlan restlessly teased Anakin about being Obi-Wan’s clingy youngling, ergo the nickname, and Anakin retaliated with blue milk dispensed over his friend’s head. 

It may have normally been categorized to ‘misconduct’ on Obi-Wan’s mind, but misconduct on Quinlan Vos? Well, that might be something Obi-Wan would just let pass. 

“Alright, then.” Obi-Wan announced, turning his back on Anakin and offering his hands bacwards to Anakin. “Jump in on, then.”

Obi-Wan needn’t to look back to see that infectious grin Anakin often wore whenever he was truly ecstatic. It took the boy seconds before wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan and placing his weight and his legs on Obi-Wan’s hand which quickly and firmly grasped it. Anakin then rested his chin on Obi-Wan's shoulder, his ear leaning lazily against Obi-Wan’s. 

Piggyback-rides. 

Obi-Wan clearly remembered how Anakin first demanded him a “piggyback-ride” (or so he calls it): a sacred familial gesture he had solely shared with his mother ever since he was a mere toddler. 

One that Anakin deemed Obi-Wan worthy of access, as well. 

“Hold on tight, little one.” Obi-Wan ordered as he walked through the Coruscanti plains, careful as to not aggravate Anakin’s wounds. 

“You sure you’re up for it, master?” Anakin asks, tilting his head so he could look directly at Obi-Wan. “You seem pretty tired to me.” 

“Hmm, yes. With an impudent brat like yourself as my padawan, it’s a wonder I’m still on my feet.” Obi-Wan teased, and Anakin immediately rolled his eyes. 

“You know I’d _violently_ pull your braid if you still have one, master.”

“Good thing I don’t anymore.” Obi-Wan shot back, and discreetly used the Force to tug the unsuspecting Padawan’s braids. 

“Ow!” Anakin exclaimed, frowning at his chuckling master, his lower lip unconsciously extending to a pout. “What happened to use the Force properly?!” 

And Obi-Wan laughed, shaking his head in disbelief at how one unruly padawan could make a mess out of his emotions in a span of an hour. 

“Anyway, Ani, I feel compelled to tell you that you are not getting out of your extra meditation exercises.” 

Anakin groaned, burying his face on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Why do you love making me _suffer_ so much, master?” Anakin complained, a hint of teasing evident in his voice. 

“Let’s just say you only get what you give, padawan-mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if it isn't too much to ask, pls leave me a comment! i'd very much like to know what you think (as i 95% of the time do not know what im doing skjdjds rlly im just rambling and voila HAHAHA)


End file.
